


Кошачий бог

by KuroTsuki_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2016/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2016
Summary: Неудачи как способ наладить личную жизнь





	

В автобусе, на обратном пути после летнего лагеря, все обычно спали. Тем более в этот раз все как-то заигрались, и отъезд вышел неожиданно поздним: когда они садились в автобус, за окнами уже было черным-черно. Вот и Кенма, разговаривая с Куроо, позевывал и смаргивал набегающие слезы. Тем неожиданней оказались смешки и шепотки, раздавшиеся сзади.

— Сиди, я посмотрю, — Куроо очень удачно уселся с краю.

— Что там, Куроо-кун? — Наой окликнул его, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Сейчас гляну.

Некомата спал, сложив руки на груди, и без привычного цепкого взгляда казался совсем старым. При взгляде на него такого Куроо прошил мимолетный опасливый холодок: по тренеру очень видна была быстротечность времени. Куроо осторожно встал, стараясь ничем не потревожить его, и пошел назад, покачиваясь в ритме автобуса.

С его приближением смешки стихли. Позади расположились первогодки, Куроо был для них предметом обсуждения и героем легенд — «тот самый» капитан команды Некома, теперь уже студент. С другой стороны… Куроо усмехнулся, представив, чего могли понарассказать про него бывшие сокомандники.

— Что тут у вас?

Первогодки разом отодвинулись, как по команде. На предпоследнем ряду, отвернувшись к окну и сгорбившись, спал Цукишима Кей, центральный блокирующий и та еще заноза из команды Карасуно.

«Вот же…» — подумал Куроо.

— А сразу сказать? — первогодка, к которому он обратился, сжался и перепуганно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я сначала не заметил, а потом…

— Как его можно не заметить? В нем роста под два метра. — Первогодка виновато молчал. — Эй, четырехглазый. Цукки, — Куроо потряс его за плечо, — Цукишима, проснись.

— Не надо меня трясти. Уже приехали? — тот говорил, не открывая глаз, со знакомыми раздраженными интонациями.

Беспокойство беспокойством, но Куроо вдруг стало смешно.

— В Токио? Почти добрались, да.

— Какой Токио?

Он сонно щурился и моргал так, словно неяркий свет в автобусе резал ему глаза. Куроо обратил наконец внимание, что на нем нет очков.

— Где твои очки?

— Резинка порвалась. Вы кто? — Цукишима вдруг резко придвинулся, почти уткнувшись носом Куроо в щеку — тот увидел перед собой светлую невыразительную бровь и орехового цвета радужку, яркую, в золотистых точечках. — Куроо… сан?

Цукишима откинулся, сел очень прямо и сразу как будто бы вырос до своих положенных…

— Какой у тебя рост? — спросил Куроо в наступившей тишине.

— Сто девяносто четыре, — помедлив, отозвался Цукишима.

— О-о, еще подрос? Молодец, молодец. А телефон твой где? — ласково, но слегка ядовито поинтересовался Куроо.

Цукишима двигался замедленно, как человек, который не совсем уверен, что проснулся. Он как-то ужасно нерасторопно ощупал карманы, достав телефон из последнего ровно тогда, когда его сосед, кажется, уже готов был сам его обыскать.

— Разрядился…

— А обычные твои очки где? Ну те, хипстерские, — Куроо заговорил еще мягче.

Цукишима нахмурился и буркнул:

— Забыл. И ничего не хипстерские.

И тут, наконец, проснулся окончательно.

— Остановите автобус!

Перекрыв его голос, Куроо позвал:

— Кенма, звони Хинате.

* * *

Автобус остановился. Игроки бродили вокруг него, переговариваясь, Наой курил и шикал на них. Спальный район, в котором они остановились, полностью оправдывал своим видом прилагательное «спальный» — ни одно окно не светилось. Тренер говорил по телефону, и Цукишима маячил подле него — бледный, настороженный, с поджатыми губами, время от времени что-то добавлял и хмуро кивал.

— Староват я уже для этого, — сказал тренер, обращаясь к Куроо, — вот думаю, еще лет пять, ну, десять, не больше, и пора уходить окончательно.

Он рассмеялся.

— Я слышал, тренер Укай, Укай-старший, вернулся к тренировкам сразу, как только его выписали из больницы, — Куроо тоже улыбнулся.

— Старый разбойник. Кто знал, что и без него Карасуно настолько вырастут.

Тренер краем глаза посматривал на Цукишиму, но того было не пронять: он застыл, вытянувшись так, что восклицательный знак мог бы позавидовать, и лицо его застыло тоже.

— Что, Цукки, не твой день? — Куроо не мог его не подколоть. — Удача прошла стороной?

Цукишима повернулся к нему всем телом:

— Говорят, она боится черных котов.

— И где же ты нашел такого?

Цукишима смотрел очень холодно, сжав губы так плотно, что и листок бумаги не прошел бы между ними.

— Ну вот что, — добродушно начал Некомата; Куроо не представлял, что нужно сделать, чтобы тот потерял присутствие духа, — твои тебя не нашли и вынуждены были уехать, чтобы родители не подняли шума. Поездка и так вышла поздней. Так что твой учитель повез учеников, а тренер остался. Если хочешь, можешь его дождаться, но ехать вам сейчас не имеет смысла — слишком поздно. Не говоря уже о том, что все перенервничали.

Говоря это, тренер выглядел бодрым, как никогда.

— Ребят надо развезти по домам, чем мы и займемся. Меня встретит дочь на машине, так что за Укаем-младшим мы заедем, что же до ночевки…

— Я возьму ответственность на себя, — вступил Куроо. — Думаю, родители не будут против, если у меня переночует друг. — Куроо сделал ударение на последнее слово.

— Чудно, — тренер хлопнул по коленям, — а я тогда позабочусь об Укае. А завтра придумаем, как довезти вас до дома. Все сложилось вполне удачно.

«Все вполне удачно», — с удовольствием думал Куроо. Цукишима посмотрел в ответ слегка испуганно.

* * *

Цукишима оказался крепким орешком.

— Ты же без очков не видишь, наверное, ничего. Можешь взять меня за руку, — предложил Куроо.

Редкие фонари светили вдоль улицы, перемежая длинные паузы тени робкими пятнами света.

Цукишима посмотрел на него сверху вниз — вот вымахал-то! — и, вопреки распространенному мнению об очкариках, взгляд его был каким угодно, только не беззащитным.

— Благодарю за столь любезное предложение.

И Цукишима им воспользовался, к изрядному удивлению Куроо.

— Наверное, ты очень хорошо питаешься, Цукки, — пропыхтел Куроо. Ладонь Цукишимы лежала у него на плече и загадочным образом весила как, пожалуй, весь Цукишима целиком.

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — отозвался Цукишима и тут же добавил, — и не зовите меня Цукки.

Вид он сохранял невозмутимый и словно бы высокомерный. Лицо его плыло бледной, полной достоинства луной правее и выше Куроо. Выше — теперь, похоже, навсегда. И сам высокий, Куроо отчего-то испытывал легкую досаду с едва заметной примесью зависти оттого, что Цукишима явно продолжал расти. В том числе и как волейболист.

— Почти пришли.

Ну, хоть мама развлечется, думал Куроо. И та не подвела:

— Ах, друг Тецуро и не Козуме-кун! Как я рада. С тех пор, как Тецуро начал снимать жилье, в доме так тихо и одиноко…

Мама Куроо вывалила на них все это, пока они разувались в прихожей.

— Большое спасибо за приглашение…

— Ну что ты, что ты.

— Цукишима-кун забыл очки и теперь зорок, как Бэтмен, — Куроо подвинул ему гостевые тапочки.

— Почему как Бэтмен? — заинтересовалась мама.

— Потому что летучая мышь. Чтобы найти путь, будет кричать и слушать, как крики отражаются от преград.

— Мне не понадобится. Зачем, если преграды на моем пути сами подают голос, да, Куроо-сан? Извините за вторжение, — Цукишима низко поклонился маме Куроо.

— А ты смелый, — с уважением сказал ему в спину Куроо.

— Я вижу, вы замечательно ладите, — мамина усмешка Куроо категорически не понравилась.

За ужином разговор продолжился в том же духе. Цукишима оказался очень вежлив и аккуратен; он отвечал на все вопросы, которыми бомбардировала его мама, терпеливо, хоть и несколько сухо. Куроо смотрел на него и думал, что людей определенного типа такой вот Цукишима мог бы довести до красных глаз одной своей чопорной правильностью.

— Тецуро мог бы одолжить тебе свою пижаму. Правда, боюсь, она будет коротковата, — после ужина сказала мама, критически оглядев сначала сына, а потом Цукишиму.

— Спасибо, я после лагеря…

— У него все с собой, — ответили они одновременно.

— Ну, тогда ванная к вашим услугам.

— Сначала ты, — Куроо кивнул. Цукишима, помедлив, слегка поклонился.

 

Куроо разложил запасной футон. Вдруг оказалось, что уже очень поздно. Ночь жарко дышала в окно. Куроо включил кондиционер, сел на футон и прислонился к стене. Слышно было, как мама на первом этаже ходит и, что-то напевая, со стуком убирает — или расставляет? — тарелки. В ванной сначала шумел душ, а потом все смолкло. На первом этаже хлопнула дверь: отец пришел домой. Неразборчивые голоса, мамин смешок, снова стук. Куроо сначала подумал, что надо спуститься и поздороваться, потом — что закрыть дверь (и погасить свет, и нормально лечь, и уснуть), и ему даже показалось, что он встал…

Он всхрапнул и проснулся. Дом незаметно уснул. Стояла особая, ночная тишина. Лампа на столе у Куроо приглушенно светилась, и на фоне этого света Цукишима, уткнувшийся в книжный шкаф, казался очень высокой и неожиданно тонкой тенью.

— Хватит нюхать мои книги, — Куроо зевнул, потягиваясь.

— Просто я не вижу, — как-то почти обиженно сказал Цукишима.

— Не все надо видеть, чтобы… — Куроо не стал заканчивать фразу, ему было лениво.

Он лег, с удовольствием нырнув под одеяло — кондиционер выстудил комнату, — похлопал по соседнему футону. Надо же, кто-то ночует у него — и не Кенма.

Хотелось спать, но как-то неубедительно. Щелкнула и погасла лампа, Цукишима подошел и долго устраивался, вздыхая и шурша. Куроо полежал с закрытыми глазами, а потом повернулся к нему. В темноте виден был абрис светлых растрепанных волос. Цукишима лежал на боку, уткнув голову в подушку так неудобно, что у Куроо фантомно заболела шея.

— Ну, как тебе в гостях?

— Ваша мама очень милая. В остальном — невыносимо уныло, — честно ответил Цукишима, не меняя позы. — Спасибо за гостеприимство. Спокойной ночи.

— Ну эй, что поделать, если я единственный ребенок в семье, — начал было Куроо. Ему отчего-то казалось, что уровень веселья в доме прямо пропорционален количеству детей. — А у тебя?..

Цукишима спал и посапывал во сне.

«Немножечко посплю и… измажу его пастой», — подумал Куроо и сам устыдился этой мысли. Цукишима будил желание весело его потыкать и вывести из равновесия. В Куроо просыпалась шалопайская часть, прежде реагировавшая лишь на Бокуто. Но с Бокуто они веселились вместе. Цукишима в этом смысле маячил с другой стороны воображаемой волейбольной сетки. На давление он реагировал правильно: собирался и уворачивался или начинал давить в ответ. Куроо не знал, какой вариант интересней.

Но паста… Слишком по-детски. Куроо плотнее укутался в одеяло и уснул.

* * *

Цукишима что-то говорил. Куроо пришлось отодвинуть подушку от уха:

— А?

— Говорю, отличный способ укладки, — поганец ухмылялся.

«Надо было все же измазать его пастой», — подумал Куроо.

За завтраком Цукишима познакомился с отцом Куроо. Тот поздоровался, задал несколько формальных вопросов и уткнулся в планшет. Мама, немного сонная, не отходила от плиты.

— Ты прав, — прошептал Куроо, наклонившись к Цукишиме, — скука смертная.

— Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, — ответил Цукишима, загадочный человек, пожав плечами.

За ним приехал брат, оказавшийся таким славным, что от волны его дружелюбия хотелось попятиться. Куроо смотрел на него с восхищением — на человека, который умудрился заблагодарить его маму до состояния тошноты.

 

— Ну что вы, — растерянно говорила она, едва успевая кланяться в ответ, — что вы.

Цукишима глядел в сторону, всем своим видом словно бы заявляя: «Я не с ним». И ничего не делал, чтобы остановить этот поток благодарностей.

У крошечной синей машинки чуть поодаль меланхолично курил тренер Укай, сонно пуская струи дыма в неподвижный воздух. Куроо попытался представить, что нужно сделать с Цукишимой, чтобы утрамбовать его в эту машинку, — и не смог. Разве что расчленить.

— Больше не теряйся, — Куроо сидел на ступеньках, и Цукишима возвышался над ним фонарным столбом.

— Ну, если удача будет ко мне благосклонна, и я не встречу больше черных котов… — благодаря брату Цукишима вооружился забралом из своих привычных очков.

— Каркнул ворон… — улыбнулся Куроо, с удовольствием заметив, как по лицу Цукишимы прошла мгновенная судорога отвращения.

— Надеюсь, невермор, — Цукишима развернулся и пошел к машине, не слушая растерянного «Кей, Кей, подожди» от своего брата.

— Какой… — мама попыталась подобрать определение, но сдалась.

Тренер Укай махнул Куроо рукой, вежливо поклонился в сторону мамы. Они смотрели, как эти трое с трудом втискиваются в машину. Та постояла несколько минут, потом натужно, медленно поехала.

— Целое приключение, — мама задумчиво покачала головой.

— Слишком унылое, — покачал головой Куроо.

«Уныло», — произнес в его голове Цукишима тоном обвинителя.

На столе у себя в комнате Куроо нашел листок с аккуратно и крупно написанным номером телефона и забил его в мобильный, хотя ворон и каркнул «невермор».

Оказалось, не зря. «Очкарик» — высветилось на дисплее спустя три месяца, и это было словно рука спасения, протянутая откуда и не ждали.

— Я только отвечу на звонок.

Вокруг было накурено и шумно, гокон шел полным ходом. Все, кроме Куроо, вдрызг напились, на Куроо вешалась премилая, но пьяная и ничего не соображающая девица, хихикая и осыпая его блестками с одежды. В какой-то момент ее внимание сделалось слишком душным и навязчивым.

— Цукки, — с облегчением крикнул Куроо в трубку, — как ты?

Девица цеплялась за его локоть, смеялась, висла, и Куроо пришлось наклоняться к телефону.

Цукишима назвал станцию неподалеку и вежливо добавил:

— Не могли бы вы срочно прийти, Куроо-сан?

Куроо-сан мог бы. Куроо-сан чрезвычайно этого хотел, о чем и сообщил Цукишиме.

— И не называйте меня, пожалуйста, Цукки, — с осуждением в который уже раз попросил его Цукишима.

Куроо еле выбрался из клуба, отгоняя от себя всех экраном со светящимся на дисплее отвеченным вызовом, как вампиров — крестом. На улице Куроо жадно глотнул свежего воздуха, выдохнул и зашагал к станции.

За турникетами его ждал Цукишима. Он сидел на скамейке, неловко подогнув ноги, сгорбившись, с наушниками вокруг шеи. Его сложно было с кем-нибудь перепутать, но от скорости узнавания и его глубины Куроо вдруг обрадовался, как ребенок.

— Цукки… — Куроо осекся.

Цукишима поднял на него безмятежный взгляд. У его ног на перроне лежала какая-то бабушка, приоткрыв рот. Ветер шевелил редкие волосы.

— Что с ней?

— Очевидно, смерть, — Цукишима вернулся к своему телефону. Стекла очков, залитых бледным светом дисплея, казались слепыми. — В поезде ей стало плохо, и я вышел вместе с ней на станции. Позвал станционного служителя.

Он так и сказал «станционный служитель». Куроо смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать, а такое с ним случалось редко. К противоположной стороне станции подкатила электричка и уехала, а Цукишима все так же неторопливо что-то искал в смартфоне.

— Скоро приедут, — к ним подбежал запыхавшийся смотритель, вспотевший, в белых перчатках и сдвинутой набекрень фуражке. — Как она?

— Все так же мертва, — резковато ответил Цукишима.

— Мальчик, — смотритель сначала всплеснул руками, а потом развел ими же.

— Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро, — Куроо преувеличенно вежливо поклонился.

— И вы… — смотритель явно не мог сходу сообразить, что происходит.

— Это мой семпай, он пришел за меня поручиться.

У Куроо поползли вверх брови.

— А что, он что-то натворил?

Смотритель замялся, стрельнул глазами в бабушку, в Цукишиму. Тот поднял от смартфона ясный, бешеный взгляд. А ведь он наверняка сначала ехал на шинкансене, потом еще пересадка...

— Давайте я на всякий случай оставлю вам свой адрес.

Смотритель с облегчением полез в карман за блокнотом. На прощание они долго раскланивались. Куроо старался не смотреть в сторону платформы. Пришел еще поезд, пассажиры выходили, замедляли шаг, глазея на бабушку.

— Проходите, проходите, — на помощь подоспели еще двое служителей.

Слышно было, как, приближаясь, пиликает сирена.

— Я хотел бы узнать ее номер телефона, — вдруг сказал Цукишима. Казалось, на всех вокруг он смотрит сверху вниз не только в прямом значении, но и в переносном. — Выразить соболезнования.

Служитель стоял, молча открывая и закрывая рот.

— Идем, Цукки, — Куроо для верности ухватил его за рукав и потащил за собой как на буксире, — идем-идем.

Они прошли мимо автоматов по продаже билетов, миновали турникеты. У дверей стояла машина скорой помощи с уже выключенными мигалками. На какое-то мгновение Цукишима застыл, не сводя с нее глаз, и Куроо стоило некоторого труда привести его в чувство.

— Куда тебе?

Цукишима шел и молчал. В наушниках его, все так же висящих на шее, звучала какая-то музыка. Куроо заметил вдруг, с каким напряжением Цукишима вцепился в сумку, переброшенную через плечо, — до белых костяшек. Лицо его казалось совершенно невозмутимым, даже, пожалуй, чуть-чуть сонным. Руки мелко подрагивали. Куроо покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Я не доехал одну станцию, — тихо сказал Цукишима. — Мне к родственникам.

— Ну, одна станция — это не страшно. Одну станцию можно и дойти, — Куроо старался говорить помягче, но все же не удержался, — опять удача обошла тебя стороной.

Цукишима вдруг встал как вкопанный. Недоверчиво посмотрел на Куроо, моргнул.

— Наверное, опять какой-нибудь черный кот, — сказал он медленно. — А я и не заметил.

— Эй, хватит уже все валить на черных кошек.

— Котов.

— Неважно. Помолись уже, в конце концов, какому-нибудь кошачьему богу.

Куроо звонко хлопнул в ладоши перед лицом, как при молитве.

— Кошачий бог! Да не отнимут у меня удачи твои подопечные.

— Не буду, — сказал Цукишима.

— А?

— Вдруг это плата. Где-то убыло, где-то прибыло. Вот так возьмет и перестанет везти в волейболе.

— Но тебе же и так не везет в волейболе. Ты ради него вон сколько работал.

Они продолжали идти. Вокруг светились вывески, народу оказалось неожиданно много, и вечерняя толпа обтекала их, то разводя, когда надо было кого-нибудь пропустить, то соединяя.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Цукишима.

— Тогда я ничего не понял.

Куроо прервался на то, чтобы купить им обоим по баночке с чаем.

— Ну-у-у… — Цукишима окинул его таким подозрительным взглядом, словно собирался открыть ему тайны вселенной или рассказать, откуда берутся дети, — быть может, это плата за то, чего я еще не знаю.

Куроо ждал продолжения и не дождался. Цукишима пил чай длинными ленивыми глотками, меланхолично глядя вдаль.

— Что это? Жизненная философия или суеверия, а, Цукки?

Цукишима окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, завернул пустую баночку в платок, сунул ее в сумку и вдруг хлопнул в ладоши — так, словно собрался поблагодарить за угощение.

— О, кошачий бог, избавь меня, пожалуйста, от необходимости отвечать на некоторые вопросы.

Куроо расхохотался от неожиданности.

— Эй, Цукки, да ты улыбаешься…

— Не зовите меня Цукки, — он и правда улыбался.

— Как же мне тебя звать? — поддразнил его Куроо.

— Цукишима, с вашего позволения.

Цукишима обошел застывшего Куроо.

— Кажется, мы почти пришли.

Прощаясь с Цукишимой у подъезда какого-то освещенного дома, Куроо искренне был уверен, что больше они не увидятся. Более того — хотел этого. Их случайные встречи оказались слишком странными. Он смотрел на Цукишиму и продолжал спрашивать себя: то, что произошло на платформе, действительно было? Он знал, что да, и все же случившееся чем-то неуловимо напоминало сон. Быть может, все дело было в самом Цукишиме, в его странных реакциях. Любой другой был бы, наверное, напуган. Куроо попробовал представить, как поступил бы сам, и понял, что не знает.

Цукишима низко поклонился:

— Еще раз спасибо за помощь.

— Да пожалуйста. Не влипай так больше.

Куроо все стоял и смутно ждал, что Цукишима добавит что-то еще, но тот молча смотрел непроницаемым, острым взглядом, наклонив голову к плечу. Потом скомканно кивнул и, двигаясь как-то угловато и неловко, скрылся в подъезде. Куроо пожал плечами. Не у всего должен быть гладкий конец, как у удачной шутки. Повинуясь странному порыву, Куроо начал:

— О, великий кошачий бог…

И замолчал. Если попросить, чтобы больше такого не происходило, тогда, наверное, это будет касаться и волейбола? А между тем, Куроо с нетерпением ждал, когда его бывшие школьные соперники все дорастут до институтов или колледжей. Кто знает, как прихотливо их перетасует? Куроо приветствовал любые неожиданности. С Цукишимой он хотел играть, неважно — по разные стороны сетки или по одну.

— Прости, боженька. Больше молитв не будет.

Он особо и не верил в молитвы, это скорее была попытка поставить точку, но он этого не сделал, и, таким образом, между ним и Цукишимой повисла эта тончайшая, почти неощутимая нить народившейся странной связи. Куроо не вспоминал и не думал о Цукишиме, но где-то через месяц вынужден был вытерпеть нашествие группы незнакомых людей, которые зажали его у подъезда. Куроо не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. От него хотели Цукишиму.

Куроо по рассеянности оставил смотрителю на станции свой домашний адрес, а не адрес родителей, и вот его нашли родственники скончавшейся бабульки.

— … Одним словом, я пообещал, что все передам.

Сосед Куроо по съемной квартире чистил спелое манго из фруктовой корзинки и качал головой. Вся кухня была заставлена, холодильник забит — родственники не знали, как и отблагодарить того, кто не дал их матушке умереть в одиночестве. Оказалось, Цукишима даже пытался оказать ей первую помощь.

— Знаешь что, — кухня пахла фруктовым садом. — Держался бы ты от него подальше, от этого Цукишимы.

Куроо и сам думал о том же, но вот так, сказанное со стороны, оно вызвало у него протест.

— Он бука, конечно, но вполне ничего. Отменный волейболист.

— Аааааа, — протянул сосед. — Все с тобой ясно. Ну, тогда вызывай повозку. Не представляю, что нам со всем этим делать.

Он обвел рукой две фруктовые корзинки: одну на столе, другую под столом, и букет в полный обхват Куроо, который из-за величины пришлось поставить в кастрюльку.

Куроо достал телефон. «Цукишима. Цукки.». Нет, все не то. Куроо достал из холодильника все остальное: торт размером с автомобильное колесо и кучу каких-то невыносимо шуршащих пакетов, которые даже развернуть не решился. Все это сфотографировал и отослал фотографию Цукишиме.

Через полчаса пришел ответ. Телефон нагрелся у Куроо в руках, потому что он неосознанно крутил его в ладонях все время.

«Что это?»

«Благодарность. Родственники бабушки просили передать».

Долгое молчание.

«Считайте это моей благодарностью вам».

И тишина.

— И вот что с этим делать? — на следующий день спросил Куроо у Кенмы, завалившегося в гости.

Куроо гордился своей берлогой, сосед был не против, Кенма же тихо устраивался в уголке и доставал приставку.

— С Цукишимой?

— С ним-то зачем?

Кенма бросил на него беглый, нечитаемый взгляд.

— Прости, наверное, я неправильно понял.

Приставка издавала жуткие хрипящие звуки, похожие на болезненные выдохи.

— Цукишима… Карасуно… Как насчет тренировочного матча?

Недавно как раз прошли отборочные, и Карасуно снова готовились к турниру.

— Хмм…

— У нас как раз один запланирован. Хочешь с нами? Тренер, думаю, не будет против.

У Куроо, конечно, были определенные ожидания, когда он звонил в дверь с двумя тяжеленными корзинами в руках и букетом под мышкой. Семья Цукишимы превзошла их все.

— Это мой сын! — мама Цукишимы разве что танец с помпонами не устроила.

— Это мой брат! — Акитеру светился.

Цукишима смотрел на Куроо, и лицо у него было отмечено тенью смерти, как бывало на матчах, когда Цукишима становился серьезен. Глаза матово светились.

— Ах, мы перед вами в долгу, — весело сказала госпожа Цукишима, наливая Куроо чаю. — Вы уже решили, где остановитесь? Гостевая комната в вашем распоряжении.

— Нет, нет, спасибо. Сегодня матч.

И команда вечером собиралась уехать — почти целиком. Впереди было воскресенье, и Хината пригласил Кенму к себе, Кенма замолвил словечко за Куроо, и тот теперь был пристроен. И не жалел об этом, глядя на Цукишиму. На всех троих.

— Я уже приглашен, — Куроо вел себя как пай-мальчик, пряча усмешку за краем чашки.

— И нам пора идти. Идемте, Куроо-сан, — настойчиво позвал Цукишима с такой интонацией, словно собирался завести Куроо за угол и интеллигентно дать ему в зубы.

Но ничего подобного не случилось. Они просто шли и молчали. Куроо краем глаза посматривал на Цукишиму. Тот, казалось, плыл — в том числе и словно бы по волнам собственного внутреннего мира. И взгляд его был обращен куда-то внутрь. Удивительно, но тишина не была неловкой.

— Мне нужно было смолчать? — Куроо ни в чем не раскаивался и не сомневался, но разговор надо было как-то начать.

Цукишима встрепенулся, точно просыпаясь. Помялся, глядя на Куроо. Молча пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Куроо отстал на пару шагов. День выдался холодный и звонкий. Цукишима шагал под откос, размеренно и ритмично. Рост его во многом пришелся на ноги, они вышли ненормально длинными. Цукишима перемещался неторопливо, медленно отмеряя широкие шаги. Из-за этого в его фигуре проглядывала своеобразная журавлиная грация.

— Ладно, я понял, я должен был унести этот секрет в могилу, — Куроо нагнал его и пошел рядом. Шаги Цукишимы даже для него были слишком широкими, и приходилось идти быстрее, чтобы не отстать.

Цукишима укоризненно скосил на него глаза.

— Не надо про могилу. Моя удача не настолько…

— Неудачна, я понял, — Куроо хлопнул его по плечу и с удовольствием смотрел, как он морщится и трет его.

— Ну да. Не каждый день мертвые старушки.

— Да ты улыбаешься.

— Нет.

— Да!

— Нет. Мы сейчас похожи на Хинату с Кагеямой, — помолчав, сказал Цукишима.

— О. Наверное, у меня кислородное отравление. Слишком чистый воздух.

— Вы имеете в виду, что мы живем в такой глубокой провинции? — Цукишима опять смотрел на него этим своим матовым взглядом сверху вниз.

Куроо просто рассмеялся. Цукишима просто пошел вперед. Куроо был уверен, что он улыбается. С ним было легко, вот что. Свободно. Цукишима выглядел ханжой, застегнутым на все пуговицы, но вдруг оказалось, что с ним хорошо молчать, и можно говорить что хочешь, и он не будет уточнять и переспрашивать. Кроме того, он, кажется, не умел обижаться — только раздражаться. А там, где нет обиды, не нужно и постоянных извинений. И, соответственно, никаких сожалений тоже.

— Мы победим, — посреди прохладного, но уютного молчания внезапно сказал Цукишима.

— Ого. Вот это я понимаю, воля к победе. Не то что было год назад. Да, Цукки?

Тот посмотрел недовольно:

— Кей, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, Цукки.

Получилась ничья. Куроо на поле не выпустили, хотя ему и хотелось.

— Студент против школьников — не честно!

— А сами собрались с командой универа играть, — как бы между прочим сказал потом Укай, пока команды собирались.

— Ну, некоторые вещи лучше видны со стороны. Да, Куроо-кун? — взгляд у тренера как всегда был цепкий. Под ним казалось, что он что-то о тебе знает, чего не знаешь еще и ты сам.

— Не в курсе, куда собрался поступать Цукишима? — спросил Куроо перед сном у Кенмы.

Тот валялся на футоне со своей приставкой и лишь пожал плечами на вопрос. Естественно, откуда ему знать. Куроо спросил больше для Хинаты и Кагеямы, которые рядом делили место для ночлега. Так получилось, что у Хинаты дома организовалась стихийная пижамная вечеринка.

— А я не знаю, — тут же отозвался Хината. — А почему вы не спросите, куда мы собираемся поступать?

— Ты же еще не решил, придурок, — буркнул Кагеяма, успешно отвоевав лишнюю подушку.

— Сам ты придурок.

— Кто тут еще придурок?

— Быть может, он тоже еще не решил, еще слишком рано. Но у волейбольных вербовщиков на него определенно виды.

«Есть отчего», — думал Куроо, засыпая.

И хотя перед сном он вспоминал матч — блоки и атаки — во сне ему привиделся Цукишима, бредущий под гору по крутому спуску. Острое зимнее солнце светило сбоку, волосы его золотились, и гакуран казался покрытым инеем. Цукишима спускался из солнца в тень, словно заходил в стоячую воду, и пар от дыхания вился вокруг его лица, а эхо шагов звонко разносилось в морозном воздухе. Куроо иногда просыпался оттого, что даже во сне Хината бормотал что-то вроде: «Кагеяма, придурок, убери ногу с моего лица», и Кагеяма сонно отзывался: «А ты одеяло отдай», и засыпал снова, парадоксальным образом переносясь из настоящей ночи в призрачный день. И что-то было в этом реверсе, что непонятным образом напоминало ему Цукишиму.

Отвезти их обратно в Токио вызвался брат Цукишимы, и Куроо на собственной шкуре узнал, что такое утрамбовываться в маленькую синюю машинку.

— Ну, хотя бы эти двое пришли вас проводить.

Кагеяма стоял хмурый, засунув кулаки глубоко в карманы, Хината прыгал, махал руками и что-то кричал, ветер уносил слова.

— Наверное, Кей был занят, — предположил Куроо.

Скорее всего, нет, но в телефоне его лежало сообщение: «Удачной дороги».

— Кей? — Акитеру поправил зеркало заднего вида. — Ямагучи, например, зовет его Цукки, а ведь они старинные друзья. Когда вы успели подружиться?

Куроо сел назад, рядом с Кенмой. Тот, казалось, ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме игры.

— Много ли нужно времени, чтобы понять, что что-то хорошее — хорошее на самом деле?

Машина вдруг вильнула и остановилась.

— Ведь правда же, правда? — Акитеру смотрел на него горящими глазами, не замечая, как Куроо и Кенма от неожиданности вжались в кресла. — Правда же Кей замечательный?

— Эээээ… — Акитеру держал руку Куроо в ладонях и неистово ее тряс. — Это не похоже на вопрос.

Акитеру, не слыша его, повторял что-то про то, как он рад, что его брата наконец-то разглядели. У отвернувшегося Кенмы подрагивали плечи.

— Не уверен, что моя нервная система готова к таким потрясениям… — Куроо покачал головой, дождавшись, когда маленькая синенькая машинка скроется из виду.

— У-гу, — Кенма смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он опять уткнулся в приставку. — Тебе достаточно удалить его номер. Остальное, мне кажется, рассосется само собой.

Достаточно удалить номер… Куроо уснул, засунув руку с телефоном под подушку.

В следующий раз этот самый номер определился на его телефоне в середине лета — между спортивным лагерем и отдыхом у моря, удивительным образом втиснувшись в единственную двухдневную паузу.

— Я приехал, — флегматично сказал Цукишима.

— У тебя опять какая-нибудь бабушка?

— Это обязательно, чтобы встретиться?

— Опционально, — Куроо понял, что улыбается.

Чтобы не тратить времени на объяснения, адрес он послал смской. Цукишима — умный мальчик, сообразит. Умный мальчик Цукишима ждал его в кафе за креманкой с мороженым. Солнечный луч из двери наискось делил его на свет и тень по линии колен.

Куроо подошел и сел рядом.

— И что, вот просто так? Никто не потерялся, не произошло ничего ужасного?

— Ну, может быть, я просто под новый год вознес правильную молитву кошачьему богу?

— Ты говоришь это с таким серьезным лицом… — Куроо рассмеялся.

Оказалось, им даже не нужно здороваться.

— Я приехал по приглашению, осматриваться.

— О, выбираешь универ?

На улице было душно, Куроо тут же вспотел. У Цукишимы волосы потемнели и завились в крутые кольца. Он шел и недовольно их приглаживал.

— А вы в каком, кстати?

— В Токийском.

Цукишима подождал продолжения и не дождался. Странно выгнул брови: казалось, одна, высоко поднятая, вот-вот, если дотянется, клюнет другую. Куроо смотрел на него с пристальным интересом.

— Ну надо же, — Цукишима поправил очки. — У каждого настоящего японца должен быть самурай в предках и обязательно — какой-нибудь знакомый, поступивший в Тодай. У меня теперь два из двух.

— А у меня, выходит, пока что только один, — Куроо улыбнулся. — Единственный мой знакомый, который поступил в Тодай, — я сам. А это не считается.

— А что там с волейболом? Вроде в студенческих турнирах все больше частные университеты мелькают. Тохоку…

— А с волейболом там все не так плохо, — перебил его Куроо. — Ведь там же я.

— Хей-хей-хей, — сказал Цукишима похоронным тоном.

— Жестоко, — Куроо сто лет так не смеялся.

* * *

— Моя берлога.

Наконец-то можно было включить кондиционер. У них с соседом была договоренность, что можно приглашать друзей. К Куроо время от времени забегали то Кенма, то Бокуто. Сосед водил к себе девушек, и Куроо то и дело сталкивался с какой-нибудь из них на кухне.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — Цукишима явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты же уже был у меня дома. Можешь понюхать книги. Это вроде бы тебя успокаивает.

— Вовсе нет, — Цукишима направился к книжным полкам. — Я просто был без очков.

— Хочешь есть? Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Придумывать что-нибудь было не из чего, и Куроо, плюнув, заказал пиццу и для вида нарезал завалявшейся в холодильнике маринованной редьки.

— Нанюхался?

Цукишима зашел на кухню так тихо, словно просто материализовался из ниоткуда у Куроо за плечом.

— Любишь редьку?

Цукишима что-то неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

— Ну, если хочешь, можешь облизать нож — кусочек вроде бы налип.

Куроо какое-то время искал блюдечко и только потом повернулся. Цукишима смотрел на него с каменным лицом.

— Что, не понравилось?

Цукишима как-то странно булькнул. Из уголка рта у него вдруг тоненькой струйкой полилась кровь. Куроо уронил блюдце с редькой.

— Цукки, что случилось?

— Я… — попытался Цукишима и подавился. Кровь бурно закапала с его подбородка на футболку.

Куроо догадался посмотреть на стол. На ноже, вдоль лезвия шли кровавые разводы.

— Ты облизал нож?

Взгляд Цукишимы был полон укоризны.

— Холодная вода, быстро.

Куроо пихнул Цукишиму к раковине и бросился вызывать такси.

— Лед.

Его, пожалуй, больше испугал по-детски растерянный взгляд Цукишимы, чем штаны и футболка в розоватых влажных пятнах. В такси они садились — Цукишима с полотенцем у лица и Куроо — с целым мотком тканевых одноразовых полотенец в руках.

— В больницу!

— Ну как же вы так, — укоризненно говорил им немолодой врач, качая головой. При каждом движении очки его взблескивали. Цукишима бросил укоризненный взгляд на Куроо.

— Зажить — заживет без проблем, но болеть будет изрядно. Следите за гигиеной. Я пропишу вам полоскания. И обязательно покажитесь своему врачу, как вернетесь домой.

— Ну прости, прости, — Куроо не выдержал и расхохотался. — Ты же кажешься таким разумным, я и предположить не мог… — он снова рассмеялся.

Цукишима, весь красный, смотрел на него с упреком. Говорить ему было больно, поэтому он попытался всем своим видом выразить глубину переполнявшего его негодования.

— Кажется, кто-то плохо молился на новый год.

Цукишима характерным жестом поджал губы. Наверное, болело, взгляд у него стал удивленный и беспомощный.

— Вот знаешь, — сказал ему Куроо, — за что бы ты ни расплачивался, надеюсь, это будет что-то стоящее.

Цукишима, разом став меланхоличным, неопределенно пожал плечами. Потом несколько раз показал на рот.

— Болит? Полоскание? Обезболивающее? — пытался отгадать Куроо.

Цукишима кивнул, поморщился, покачал головой, еще раз, в нетерпении закатил глаза.

— Ты есть, что ли, хочешь? — понял Куроо.

Цукишима уныло кивнул.

— И больно. Задачка…

Куроо купил мороженого. Себе — рожок, а Цукишиме — столбик фруктового льда бешеного синего цвета, и тот теперь жевал его с выражением мучительного страдания на лице.

— Неужели так больно?

Цукишима досадливо покачал головой и показал обертку.

— Тебе не нравится вкус жвачки?

Кивок.

— Ну знаешь что…

Ярко-синие губы совсем не сочетались с высокомерно задранной бровью. Куроо снова хохотал до колик.

— Теперь, наверное, твоя мама отзовет приглашение.

Цукишима посмотрел на него долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, молча развернулся и прошел турникеты. Куроо покачался на носках. Может быть, отзовет, может быть, нет. Интереснее то, что его это вообще заботило.

Он стал слать Цукишиме сообщения. Цукишима отвечал: «Все в порядке»; «Да»; «Спасибо за заботу», «Заткнитесь», «Да, полоскал», «Нет, фоточку не пришлю», «Нет, ни за что».

В одну из ночей Куроо приснился автобус. Сам он стоял прямо у распахнутой двери и не знал, как попал сюда. Внутри было темно, за окнами догорал закат, очень яркий и чистый, отчего салон изнутри казался будто бы выжженным. Куроо взошел по ступенькам. На заднем ряду, в перекрестье оранжево-красного света, сидел Цукишима, утвердившись там как будто бы на века. Волосы его казались металлическими, взгляд — одновременно умным и настороженным. Куроо не знал, что должен сделать.

— Теперь моя очередь принимать вас в гостях.

Куроо проснулся со спутанными мыслями и желанием кофе. За завтраком к нему пришла смска, выскочив следом за «нет, ни за что». «Приезжайте в гости на выходные».

Куроо подавился кофе. В этом предложении не было вопроса, неуверенности или кокетства. Поэтому, поколебавшись, он и впрямь поехал и потом стоял перед тихим, словно бы необитаемым домом Цукишимы, испытывая мучительное чувство дежавю. Он позвонил в дверь. Ему открыл Цукишима — непривычно торжественный, в мышиного цвета юкате с набивным рисунком.

— Добро пожаловать.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение.

Казалось, дом стоит весь открытый, мирный, как распахнутая ловушка.

— Чаю?

Пол на кухне лоснился от солнечных лучей.

— А где все?

— Уехали в гости к родственникам — местный праздник совпал с выходными.

— О, праздник. Я не готов. 

В воздухе витала какая-то неловкость.

— Да, небольшой фестиваль, а потом вроде бы фейерверки.

— Лето вроде бы закончилось.

Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Если хотите, я одолжу вам юкату брата. А. И отдам вещи, которыми вы поделились.

— Перестань мне выкать, — это неожиданно стало раздражать.

— Перестаньте звать меня Цукки, — Цукишима вздернул бровь.

— Кей, я давно тебя так не называю.

Молчание было такое, что подсознательно Куроо хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь его разбило.

— Наше давно слишком недавнее, — тихо сказал Цукишима, сложив руки на груди и сунув их в рукава. — В общем, я принесу ваши… твои вещи.

Куроо, ожидая его, отошел к столу, выбил пальцами дробь. У него было ощущение, словно ему бросили вызов.

— Вот что, Цукки, — он с удовольствием увидел, как тот поджал губы. — Если ты что-то хочешь — скажи.

«Если хочешь что-то сказать — говори», — хотел сказать Куроо, а вышло все отчего-то по-другому. Цукишима выпрямился едва ли не до хруста, вздернул верхнюю губу, а потом рот его съехал в ехидную улыбочку. Он очень свободно, почти вальяжно прошелся до стола, шлепнул на него стопку явно отглаженной, чрезвычайно аккуратно сложенной одежды.

— Никогда не считал, что дружба между нами возможна, — он принял вызов. — Таким образом, я хотел бы узнать, совместимы ли мы сексуально.

Цукишима невозмутимо поправил очки и снова спрятал ладони в рукава. Куроо готов был поклясться, пальцы у него дрожали.

— Ну, не проверишь — не узнаешь, — Куроо знал о провокациях все.

Цукишима помедлил, потом подошел — деревянно, двигаясь рывками. Он пытался казаться невозмутимым, но взгляд у него был ищущим. Куроо было искренне интересно. Для того, чтобы поцеловать его, Цукишиме пришлось наклониться. Куроо усмехнулся.

— Что смешного? — Цукишима застыл с поднятыми руками.

— Ты высокий.

Еще секунда промедления, и Куроо поцеловал бы его сам. Ему не пришлось: Цукишима инициировал поцелуй. Назвать это иначе было нельзя. Еще никогда Куроо не целовали столь академично.

— Все, все, — сказал он, смеясь, и отвернул лицо.

Цукишима опустил руки. Он смотрел очень ровно, но в лице его проглянул вдруг печальный взрослый, с морщинами, идущими от уголков носа к губам.

— Смотри, как надо.

И Куроо поцеловал его как надо — со всякими штучками вроде прикусывания губ и попутного лапанья всего, что попадется под руку. После поцелуя Цукишимы всякая неопределенность пропала. Куроо во многом был материалист: как узнать, что тебе нравится, не попробовав этого? Куроо, конечно, был за обдуманный, рациональный подход, но в его жизни всегда оставалось место волейболу, в котором так или иначе приходилось полагаться на инстинкты и слушать свои внутренности, которые тренеры романтически называли «сердцем».

Когда Куроо отпустил Цукишиму, у того был дикий, расфокусированный взгляд, красные щеки и трогательное непонимание на лице. Куроо вдруг вспомнил, как Хината лепетал свое: «А потом он такой — вжих, а я — бах, и уооооооо!» Пожалуй, теперь они поняли бы друг друга.

Куроо улыбнулся, вспомнив, что мысленно не согласился, когда мама назвала Цукишиму душкой. Тот, частично придя в себя, из-за этой улыбки посмотрел с подозрением. Не душка, конечно, но рядом с ним было хорошо. Вывод?..

— Что дальше? — Цукишима мял конец рукава.

— Предлагаю перейти к полевым исследованиям, — предложил Куроо, довольно слушая кашель Цукишимы. — Поле, — обвел он его руками, — исследователь, — указал на себя.

Цукишима окинул его раздевающим, бесстыжим взглядом, таким медленным и горячим, что Куроо вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Такого он прежде не испытывал.

— Коллега, — Цукишима протянул длинную узкую ладонь. Казалось, взрослая жизнь его начинается с рук: сухие, сильные, ловкие, в них не осталось юношеской неуверенности.

— Мне нравится твое чувство юмора, — Куроо пристально смотрел на него и видел, как дрогнули у него губы и нос хищно заострился. — Твоя ирония.

Цукишима положил тяжелые ладони ему на плечи и навис над ним хищной тенью. Он шарил по лицу Куроо жадным взглядом.

— Отлично, — глухо сказал он.

Если бы поцелуем можно было трахнуть, у Цукишимы бы это получилось. Никакой техники, ничего, только неумелый грубый напор. У Куроо снова мелькнула было мысль о волейболе, но тут же испарилась.

— Так, — задыхаясь, он приходил в себя после поцелуя. — С этим надо что-то сделать.

Он почти лежал на столе, и чужие ладони шарили у него под футболкой, потом замерли. Цукишима молча вытащил их, схватил Куроо за руку и потащил вверх по лестнице.

— Не свались, эй, — Куроо казалось, что Цукишима вот-вот запнется о край юкаты. Только очередной мертвой бабушки им и не хватало.

Цукишима втолкнул его в свою комнату, кинулся к столу и принялся в нем шарить. Куроо с недоумением смотрел, как он достает письменный прибор и растирает чернила.

— Мы что, собираемся заниматься каллиграфией? — спросил он растерянно.

Цукишима остро глянул на него, чертя что-то кисточкой на листе.

— Куроо-сан, — он сел на колени, а потом склонил голову, двумя руками протягивая Куроо листок, — пожалуйста, встречайтесь со мной.

Куроо развернул листок: «Пожалуйста, встречайтесь со мной», — было написано на нем убийственно аккуратным, красивым почерком.

— Да ты романтик…

Цукишима терпеливо смотрел, от его взгляда по спине Куроо прокатился холодок. Цукишима ждал. Куроо сел на колени напротив него и вежливо поклонился.

— Цукишима-сан, я согласен.

Цукишима ответил глубоким благодарным поклоном. А потом у Куроо произошел такого накала исследовательский опыт, какого у него еще не бывало.

* * *

При виде него Акитеру уронил ложку, рассыпав сахар.

— О, доброе утро, — сонный Куроо плотнее запахнул юкату Цукишимы. Рукава оказались самую малость длинноваты. Он предполагал, что по его виду, в общем-то, все понятно.

— Доброе, — медленно протянул Акитеру. — Мы собирались на три дня с ночевкой, но меня вызвали на работу…

— Можно мне тоже кофе?

Они пили кофе, и косой взгляд Акитеру жег Куроо рукав. Куроо, отставив кружку, низко ему поклонился, а потом спросил:

— Вы что-то имеете против? Мне стоит извиниться? 

— А вы сожалеете? — быстро спросил Акитеру.

— Нет.

Они помолчали. Акитеру явно был в растерянности и не знал, что сказать или сделать. Выражение его лица то и дело менялось от удивления к тревоге.

— Послушайте, — мягко сказал Куроо, пытаясь вложить в голос все уважение, что испытывал к семье Цукишимы, ведь они этого заслуживали. — Как вы понимаете, я не могу гарантировать, что это на всю жизнь или что-то вроде.

Акитеру настороженно слушал.

— Кто может предугадать, как все повернется через год-другой, понимаете?

Куроо надеялся, что ему удалось донести свою мысль. Акитеру медленно кивнул и посмотрел на него с новым интересом.

— Но уже то, что хотя бы в этот раз не произошло ничего травмирующего, дарит мне надежду. Никаких, знаете, мертвых старушек.

Акитеру непонимающе хлопал глазами. Куроо улыбнулся. Кто знает, кто за что платит авансом и как.

Наверху спал на боку вымотавшийся Цукишима, так неудобно воткнувшись головой в подушку, что от одного взгляда на него начинало ломить шею. В сумке Куроо, под стопкой выстиранной одежды, лежало, бережно свернутое, предложение встречаться.


End file.
